How to Deal With Fame
by PotterheadTwihard
Summary: Bella has a band with Jake,Quil,Seth and Embry and they rise to fame,but what happens when Bella gets involved with Hollywoods Heartthrob Edward Cullen? Read to find out. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the school play that I forcefully participated in due to my best friends constantly urging me to. They're very annoying and they know it. Anyways, the play is "Romeo and Juliet", and I play Rosaline, the one who has a very one-sided "relationship", if you could call it that, with Romeo. My drama teacher offered me the role of Juliet, but I absolutely hate the spotlight and this more than enough for me.

I don't wanna transform into Lindsay Lohan from Mean Girls.

I heard the lines indicating the last time I had to come onstage. Thank god this wretched play was almost over! 'Oh Rosaline, we should bond... Umm... on the way we were... uh...ghosted by,umm, by those...wretched Romeo and Juliet!' Tyler, the guy who played Paris improvised because he forgot his lines, again. "Sure, Paris." I said with feigned enthusiasm that even I thought was very unconvincing. It wasn't my fault, I was very uncomfortable. "Kiss her Paris!" I heard someone say from the audience front row. I immediately recognised that voice to be of Jacob Black, one of my best friends. That bastard.

Tyler apparently liked that suggestion and went in to kiss me. And by the way his mouth was still open it was going to be a tongue-kiss. Eww. I was not ready for that torture. I kept squirming away from in a very unladylike fashion. Apparently, that guy still didn't get the message, and him and Mike Newton hadn't since middle school, so that was pretty much expected. I pushed him a little and said 'Okay,Paris. That's enough PDA.' I didn't mean for that to be funny, but the audience must have thought it was because they laughed at my non-existent comedic timing that was actually sarcasm.

I quickly got off the stage and went backstage and saw the annoying friend of mine that is Jacob Black in all of his glory. Most girls find him irresistible and handsome. I found him intolerable. 'Hey Bells.' He said to me, coolly. 'That was a stunt you pulled in there Jake!' I said in response to his cool "hey" and "stunt" as I so called it earlier. 'What! I was just trying to help that guy get the girl! But apparently my romantic tactics don't work on you!' He said this with both his hands up in mock defensiveness.

'They sure as hell don't. Anyways, what're you doing here?' I asked him.

'Can't I just come and see my childhood friend again, it's been so long since we last met.'

'We met just yesterday, Jake. What's up?' 'Okay fine, you got me, I have a sweet proposition for you. I'll spring it by you at my condo. You gotta come. Now.'

' 'Kay. I'll just text Charlie to tell him that I'm going with you.'

I texted my dad, Charlie, telling him that I was going over to Jake's place.

'I've already informed Charlie and let me just get my change of clothes from my truck and after changing I'll follow your Rabbit to your condo.' I said to him. 'Sounds like a plan' he replied with a smile that would make most people weak in the knees. I then grabbed my black Pink Floyd "Dark Side of The Moon" t-shirt, white denim shorts and fake Adidas three lined sneakers and went and got changed in the girls' lavatory. I came back out, quickly went to the almost empty theatre to give our drama teacher my costume and jogged back out in the same pace that I came in. I then followed Jake in his Rabbit to his condo. It was pretty large, I gotta give it to him.

You see, 5 - year - old - Jake once got a part in a Cheerio's commercial, and since then, he's become pretty famous, to say the least, in our small hometown of Forks, Washington. I was now free of the place, that wretched play was 'Forks High School's Annual Year End Function', the last day of high school life for those tired - senseless seniors like me.

I walked into Jake's condo with him and we went to his living room and sat on his extremely large couch. 'So, what's your proposition?' I asked eagerly. 'So, you remember Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul?' He asked me. 'Yeah I do, they're my best friends.' 'Good. 'Cause I want you to be part of a band with all of us.' He said to me in a very calm tone. 'What! Oh My God! That sounds amazing, but we need a lead singer, a guitarist, a drummer, a manager, too!' I said frantically. I was pretty excited! 'I'll take that as a yes and I'm calling the guys over immediately.'

Who knows what's in store for us next, but this sounds amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three months later..._**

Oh My God!

How did we end up like this?!

Let me tell you the backstory, a quick recap of what happened in my life in the past three months...

 ** _Three months before... (Flashback...)_**

So, Quil, Embry, Jake, Seth and I formed a band named "How to Deal With It". Credits for the name go to Jake and the rest of the guys because I was the last member to join. I in actuality had no objections towards the name, I absolutely loved it. Quil and I were writing songs while the others pitched in random and absolutely stupid ideas. We performed at bars and clubs. Oh, and I totally forgot to tell you, I was the lead singer. We performed subtle rock (if that's a thing), pop, a bit of country sometimes. We performed a lot in those bars and pubs mentioned before for a month.

But then, something happened.

An extremely large and burly guy in a fancy - looking suit approached us after a performance, sat us down and said he wanted to talk to us. The conversation went something along the lines of this:

'So, you guys are a band, right?' The big and burly guy asked us.

'Yeah, we are, but why does it concern you?' Jake asked him.

'Listen carefully,' He said 'I'm Emmet McCarty, Agent extraordinaire. Not a secret agent or somethin', but I'm a celebrity agent, meaning I have clients that will potentially succeed in this line, and you guys look like it. I've been seeing you perform for a week or two now and I like you. You see, an agent like me books you gigs, talk shows and basicallly rise to fame. Now, I have a proposition for you, you sign me up as your agent and I'll make sure everyone will know your names by the time your all 20, maybe even before that, think about it, and call me. Ciao, kids.'

He gave us a business card as soon as he said the last line.

We all talked about it and seemed to think he was genuine, so we called him, signed some papers and, Boom! We had an agent!

Now things get interesting...


End file.
